Silver Tears
by Suuz112
Summary: Her tears were silver, but her smile was gold. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella,
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! My first Camp Rock story has just begun! **

**Be free to review! And yeah, I KNOW! I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK! Geez, you don't have to rub it in!**

* * *

"Honey, I'm sorry mum couldn't come with us. She really wanted, but the doctor said she couldn't." Her father explained while looking at his daughter, Mitchie.

She smiled reassuringly at him and opened the door of the truck.

"Dad, I'm fine. Tell her I love her…I'll see you at Final Jam."

He nodded, and waved to her one last time before starting the car and riding away.

Mitchie looked around, she saw some new faces, but a lot of old ones, too. Especially one made her happy.

"CAITLYN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, while jumping on top of her best friend. Caitlyn turned around and screamed her name, too. Soon they were jumping up and down in a circle.

Some campers looked at them with a grin, they understood it was a reunion. After they stopped Caitlyn looked at her friend with a serious look on her face. "Mitch, how's your mom doing?"

Mitchie's face turned serious, too. She shrugged. "She's…okay, I guess. They said she would get better, but she's very tired because of the chemo." Caitlyn smiled at her a bit, and gave her a hug. "It's gonna be okay, believe me. Now let's get our schedules."

As soon as she finished her sentence a black limo arrived. And it wasn't Tess Tyler's. Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other. "About that.." Caitlyn began. "Shane's being a jerk again, and well…Nate and Jason are coming, too, this year. Is it hard seeing him again?"

Mitchie made a face. "Nah. I'll get over it. He's a jerk, that's all. Now let's go!!"

Caitlyn didn't look convinced, but followed her friend.

"Hi. We're Michelle Torres and Caitlyn Gellar, we came for our schedules." The old lady at the desk gave them a little nod and handed them their schedule.

"We almost have the same classes! Only you have singing class and songwriting without me!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"This is great!" Mitchie squeaked. "I know!"

"What cabin are you in?" Mitchie asked.

"Four. You?"

"ME, TOO!" And they started their happy-dance-circle-thing.

They walked out, not noticing the three boys just walking in.

"Ouch!" Mitchie said while rubbing her sore butt. "Watch where you're going, cook's girl!" An all to famous voice said, she looked up and saw Shane's jerky but beautiful face. Quickly she got up.

"I could ask you the same thing." She scowled, while pulling Caitlyn with her. "Let's go."

Her friend slightly smiled at the boy with the curly hair, Nate, before walking away.

"Dude, just chill." Nate said to his friend.

Shane snorted. "Chill? I'm perfectly fine. Except for the fact I'm stuck here, AGAIN!"

"This is heaven! Did you see all the birds?! I think I saw a woodpecker just now! Now I can make another birdhouse, for my collection!"

"How many do you have already, Jas?" Nate asked, rolling his eyes.

"68. Why? OH! WAIT! BIRDY! WAIT!"

His friend rolled his eyes again. But Jason didn't see, he was currently running after a bird. Of course.

"I hang out with morons." Shane sighed dramatically.

"And I hang out with jerks." Nate sharply said, Shane glared at him and walked away.

"Mitch, tonight is the Opening's Jam, you gonna sing?"

Mitchie looked like she was deep in thought. After a while, she nodded. "Yeah, I think I will. But what song? I'm thinking of Get Back."

Caitlyn nodded. "Sounds good. Let's get started for the mix."

They started working, and when they were done it was time for diner. They walked into the diner-space/room-thing.

When Caitlyn saw Tess waving to them, together with Peggy and Ella she pulled Mitchie with her to that table.

"Hi guys! How have you been?" She questioned them.

"I bought a lip gloss in Paris!" Ella yelled moving her arms.

Everybody squealed, not really knowing why it was squeal-worthy.

"So…What about you, Tess?" Mitchie asked.

Tess shrugged with a smile. "I got a boyfriend, Jamie, he's from London. I met him in the studio."

"The studio?"

She nodded. "I got the chance to watch my mom, it wasn't fun or anything. But then Jamie got there, and the party started!"

Mitchie giggled a little. "I'm happy for you. Is he coming to Final Jam?"

"OF COURSE HE IS!" She squealed. And everyone squealed again.

Finally they were done, but then Peggy told about her vacation, where she had the chance to record a single with Connect Three, and they started squealing again. Honestly, when was this squealing going to stop?

When they were REALLY done. Everyone was staring at them. Including the Connect Three-gang. Mitchie giggled a little.

"Did you hear that the Jonas Brothers got a new video clip? It's called Lovebug!" She exclaimed, trying to annoy the boys. They totally hated the Jonas Brothers.

Caitlyn got the joke. "Of course! I saw it, and I honestly have to say, it was INCREDIBLE!"

The others noticed it, too.

**"They looked HOT!" – Tess.**

**"Geez, Joe's hair looks AMAZING!" – Mitchie.**

**"I loved the colors." – Ella.**

**"They totally rocked." – Peggy.**

**"It gave me the tingly-thing." – Caitlyn.**

The look on Shane's face was hilarious when Mitchie started about the hair-thing. Everyone knows that's kind of important to him.

Nate looked quite offended, and Jason…was Jason.

The eating-thing was done, and so they took off to their cabins. In half an hour Opening Jam started. When they arrived there, Tess and Ella and Peggy were there, too.

"OMG! This is your cabin, too?!" Mitchie yelled.

They all started squealing again when the girls nodded. Sigh.

"Okay…What outfit do I have to wear?" Mitchie asked Tess.

"I would wear…The black skinny jeans, the red converse and that red top." Tess suggested, and Mitchie obeyed.

When she was done, everyone complemented her.

**"You look great!"**

**"Let's get this party started!"**

**"The boys will go down."**

**"Heartbreaker."**

Mitchie giggled a little and blushed, but nothing more. "Are you gonna sing, too?" Caitlyn asked the others, except for Mitchie.

"Yeah, we're going to do Too Cool, again." Tess said.

Mitchie made a face. "I thought you changed."

Tess' face fell a little. "I did. I just love that song. Will you help me to make a new one for final jam, Mitch?"

Mitchie grinned. "OF COURSE!"

They finished their outfits and made their way to the opening.

Connect Three was already there. A long with all the others.

First Lola came with one of her awesome songs. Then Tess came.

Mitchie's nerves started to come up.

"Cait, I think I need to pee. OMG, I need to pee, Cait PEE! HELP ME! I'm going to DIE! I can't do this! I NEED TO PEE, CAIT!" She was now jumping up and down. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, to the amusement of the band members. "Mitchie. You're gonna rock. As always."

It didn't help much, though. "THIS ISN'T HELPING, CAIT! OH MY GOD, IS THAT A SPIDER?! Oh. IT'S DUST! CAIT, DUST! I'M ALLERGIC TO DUST!"

"No. You're not."

"BUT…WHAT IF I WAS!? I WOULD BE DEAD! OMG! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She screeched.

"And now, Mitchie Torres!" Brown yelled into the mic.

In one second Mitchie's face turned from panic to blank.

"See you later, Cait." Caitlyn sighed, and started the mix. The guys just looked shocked by the change, but corrected themselves as soon as possible.

**_Don't walk away like you always do _**

**_This time _**

**_Baby, you're the only thing that's been _**

**_On my mind _**

**_Ever since you left I've been a mess _**

**_(You won't answer your phone) _**

**_I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone _**

**_But I gotta let you know _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_To the old days _**

**_When the phone would ring _**

**_And I knew it was you _**

**_I wanna talk back _**

**_And get yelled at _**

**_Fight for nothing _**

**_Like we used to _**

**_Oh, kiss me _**

**_Like you mean it _**

**_Like you miss me _**

**_Cause I know that you do _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_With you _**

**_Don't look at me that way _**

**_I see it in your eyes _**

**_Don't worry about me _**

**_I've been fine _**

**_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess _**

**_Since you left _**

**_And every time I see you _**

**_It gets more and more intense _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_To the old days _**

**_When the phone would ring _**

**_And I knew it was you _**

**_I wanna talk back _**

**_And get yelled at _**

**_Fight for nothing _**

**_Like we used to _**

**_Oh, kiss me _**

**_Like you mean it _**

**_Like you miss me _**

**_Cause I know that you do _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_With you _**

**_You were the only one I wanted _**

**_And you were the first one I fell for _**

**_You're the only one that I'm in need of _**

**_And I don't want to be lonely anymore _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_To the old days _**

**_When the phone would ring _**

**_And I knew it was you _**

**_I wanna talk back _**

**_And get yelled at _**

**_Fight for nothing _**

**_Like we used to _**

**_Oh, kiss me _**

**_Like you mean it _**

**_Like you miss me _**

**_Cause I know that you do _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_With you _**

**_(Get back) _**

**_Get back _**

**_(Get back) _**

**_Get back _**

**_(Get back) _**

**_Get back _**

**_(Get back) _**

**_Get back _**

**_Oh, kiss me _**

**_Like you mean it _**

**_Like you miss me _**

**_Cause I know that you do _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_Get back _**

**_Yeah!_**

When she was done, everyone cheered as ANIMALS. Mitchie bowed with a huge smile plastered on her face. She gave Tess a high five and hugged Cait. Then they got back to their cabin.

Soon the light got turned off, and there was silence.

Okay, there wasn't silence. There was A LOT of squealing. But I think you got enough of that, already. When they were done doing their squeal-girl-chat-things, they fell a sleep.

Day one was done.

**So...Whatya think?**

**LET ME KNOW! D**

**Did you mind the squealing? What do you think should happen? Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of drama in the coming chapters. And some romance, of course. It all depends if you review! **

**Please? (Pouty face) Stole that from my best friend, by the way. Abi, if you read this...You're the best!**

**See you later! x3**

**Sushi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you'll enjoy this one! It's a LONG one! XD**

* * *

**Mitchie P.O.V**

"**Mitch! Come on, wake up! We're late already!" A voice screamed in my ear. My eyes shot open. "What the-?" I mumbled. Caitlyn was shaking me and it was quite annoying. "HURRY UP, MICHAELA! WE HAVE TO HURRY! WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"**

**She only had to say that, and I was really awake. I pushed myself up, and in full speed I got myself some clothes. Some faded blue jeans, and a green top with "Talk to the hand" on it.**

**I dressed myself, put on some black eyeliner, took my black converse and I was done. Caitlyn gaped at me. "Wow. You're fast."**

**I grinned. "Really? Let's go." The others had already left, but I couldn't blame them. We walked into our guitar for beginners lessons, which Nate taught together with Jason. We just stepped in, and the bell rang. But hey, we we're on time?**

**We sat down next to each other in the back, and listened to what our 'teachers' had to say.**

**"Can I start?"**

**"No, I'll start."**

**"Why you?"**

**"'Cause I'm better at this."**

**"Who said that?!"**

**"I don't start talking about birdhouses!"**

**"That doesn't mean I can't do it."**

**"Yes, it does."**

**"Does not."**

**"Does too."**

**"Does not."**

**"Does too."**

**I sighed. This was gonna take long. **

**"How would you know?"**

**"'Cause we all know that."**

**"Well, I don't."**

**"Ha! Proof, you don't know anything!"**

**All of a sudden Cait coughed, REALLY loud. And that brought them back to earth…I have no idea where they were before that, but that's their problem. Nate blushed a little, and Jason just looked away.**

**"Okay, guys. Welcome to guitar for beginners lesson. Everyone get a guitar, and get ready." Nate said.**

**We obeyed and got our guitar, then sat down very quietly.**

**"We're gonna start off easy. The C-D-E chords are what we gonna learn today."**

**It was bad luck I knew them already. And the others, too. I didn't even understand why I had to take this class. It was pretty useless. Ah well, maybe it was getting better at the end. Maybe I'd learn something new. **

**"Mitchie, you don't look to busy with learning. Everything okay?" Nate asked me with a frown. I smiled at him. "Sure. Although I think Cait needs some help, she looks a little frustrated."**

**And I was right, she did look frustrated. She looked like she was about to slam her guitar into the table. Nate would get that away, I knew. Everyone could see they liked each other, well everyone but them. I tried everything. It was totally hopeless.**

**Nate got next to Caitlyn and helped her with her guitar, he even helped her place her fingers. How romantic, especially when you saw them both blushing like crazy. I wished I could be like that with…'him'. I shuddered a little and played some chords to shake it off. It worked.**

**At the end of the class Nate and Jason said their goodbyes and I took off to Vocals without Caitlyn. I saw Tess and Peggy there, though. So, I didn't mind. **

**We were already there when Brown came in.**

**"When the class is rocking, I'm glad I came knocking." He said, and that was very…unsuspected. I sat on my usual place in the front together with Tess.**

**Brown asked us some questions about the way we sang, since when… And then we got to sing. Brown of course pointed at me.**

**And for the first time I didn't mind. I loved singing after all, and yesterday I sang for much more people. **

_**"I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak**_

_**I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me."**_

**Everyone cheered for me, and I felt good. **

**"Great job. An original?" Brown asked, and I nodded shyly. **

**"Can I talk to you after class?" I nodded again, not really understanding why, but whatever.**

**The bell rang, and everyone left.. I stayed behind. I waved to Tess, and turned to Brown.**

**"Listen, Mitchie. I'm giving you the opportunity to have private vocals. You are truly amazing, and with this you can be even better." I was shocked. He wanted me to have private vocals?**

**"With who?" I asked a little shaken up. "Shane." He answered, and I grew pale. "N-no. Thanks for a-asking."**

**He shook his head. "You have to work this out with him, Mitchie. He doesn't like it, either. He's here after fifth period. Come if you want." I nodded slowly, and then I walked off.**

**I had a free period, so I walked over to the place where Shane sang his song for me, a year ago. I sat down, and before I knew it…The memories came.**

_"I guess I found my mystery girl." He said._

_"That depends on what you were looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie."_

_"I'm Shane." We shook each others hands laughing._

_"Wanna go for a canoe ride?" He asked, and I nodded._

_"Why did you lie?"_

_"I wanted to fit in, for once. At home I only have one friend. I just..-" _

_"..Really? One friend?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"But you're pretty, funny, you can sing, you're beautiful! I-I..Can't believe it."_

_I blushed. "It's true."_

* * *

_"Mitchie…I want to ask you something."_

_"What?" _

_"Will you… be my girlfriend?"_

_My eyes widened, and I squealed. (Don't worry, this is just one time..) "YES!" And I fell into his arms._

_We looked each other in the eyes, and we kissed._

* * *

_"Mitchie!!"_

_I held the telephone even tighter. "You're just a huge lying jerk!"_

_"I wasn't the only one lying! You lied a while ago, to me!"_

_"Yeah, but I wasn't sucking someone else's face!"_

_"It's not what it looks like!"_

_"Yeah, right! She was a Dutch model! She was beautiful, why wouldn't you do it? I'm just Mitchie."_

_"Shut up, that's not true!"_

_"I can't believe you!"_

_"Well, I can't believe you! I thought you could trust me, but I guess you're just to stupid. Maybe you are to average for me!"_

_I tried to hold in a sob. "If that's what you think, we're done."_

_"Yeah, WE ARE!"_

* * *

**And it was done.**

**A tear escaped out of the corner from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, and looked around. I looked forward to this camp so much, and one person could ruin everything. Unbelievable.**

**I watched the water, it was not so interesting. **

**"Well, well…You're on my spot again." A voice behind me said.**

**But I knew who it was. "It was never yours."**

**"Feisty again."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Why?"**

**"'Cause I say so."**

**He chuckled, and I hated the sound. "You don't have anything to say. I'm always better than you." Ouch. That hurt.**

**I was silent. "You see, I'm right." He chuckled again.**

**"You're probably terribly weak, huh, Shane?" I asked him.**

**He was confused. "What?" **

**Now I chuckled and turned around, to look him right in the eyes. **

**"Last year you started as a jerk, but you changed…You had the power to change, and look at you now. You're a jerk, again. You don't have the strength to hold onto something. Pathetic."**

**He winced, and I smiled a little. "You obviously changed, too. You're a bitch, too." And my smile was gone. "I'm only like that, when I see you." **

**"It wasn't my fault, you know." He sneered.**

**"So, you're saying it was my fault?!"**

**"You can't blame me."**

**Now I winced, and it hurt so much I almost fell. He clearly saw it, and his expression softened a little bit. "Who can I blame, Shane? Is there a way I can take this away?" I asked soft.**

**He frowned, he was thinking. "You can't. Live with it."**

**And he was gone. I couldn't believe it. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk.**

**The bell rang, but I wasn't planning on going to his class. **

**Nobody would notice. Most of the time, I was invisible. They wouldn't care. Maybe Caitlyn, but she loved dancing. **

**The time passed as quick as I expected. I decided to go to my private vocals. With Shane. Shudder.**

**I walked into the room, but he wasn't there. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk.**

**I took place behind the piano, and played something.**

**As soon as I started my voice began to sing.**

**_And at last_**

**_All the pictures have been burned_**

**_And all the past_**

**_Is just a lesson that we've learned_**

**_I won't forget_**

**_I won't forget us_**

**_But somewhere we went wrong_**

**_Our love is like a song_**

**_But you won't sing along_**

**_You've forgotten_**

**_About us_**

**"You have to get over it, Mitchie." He sneered, and I turned around. "Who said it was about you?" I sneered back.**

**Ouch, that hit him. Hehe. **

**"Who else? I'm Shane Gray." **

**"I know. We all know that, time to get a new phrase."**

**"Well, what about you? You're always playing the innocent girl."**

**I snickered. "That's what you say. It's a shame Shane Gray is just like me, although he wants to cover that up."**

**He looked shocked. "I'm not like you!" It sounded a little disgusted, and that hurt me. At that moment my phone went off.**

**When I looked who called I saw it was my dad. My heart started to beat five times faster. I sat down against the wall, and closed my eyes. **

**"Yes…Dad?" I said.**

**"Honey…It's…" I knew it.**

**"It's okay, dad. I know what you're gonna say." I said trying to keep in the tears. But they were already spilling.**

**"She said she loved you…but it was…"**

**"You don't have to say it. I know what you're gonna say. It's too late. She tried, but she was too tired, dad. The chemo, and everything…"**

**"She told me to say to you…Always follow your dreams…And you're gonna make it…She said…Forget the risk, take the fall. If it's what you want, it's worth it all."**

**"She's in heaven now. She's happy. She's watching us. She's…gone." I sobbed.**

**"I have to go now, Michelle. I'll call Brown, if you want to come home. You can decide. I love you, honey. Take care."**

**And he hung up. I closed my phone, and opened my eyes. **

**I was shocked when I saw that Shane was still there, watching me. He looked awfully worried, and that scared me. **

**"Who was that? Why are you crying?" He asked in a hurry.**

**I smiled through my tears. It was a sad smile, though.**

**"It was my father. He told my mom just died. Life is tough, huh?"**

**I got up, and walked out of the room, when I was outside, I was alone.**

**_Forget the risk._**

**_Take the fall._**

**_If it's what you want._**

**_It's worth it all._**

**And that's when I collapsed. Soon I felt two arms around me.**

"**Ssshh…Mitchie. I'm here. Always." Shane said. **

**But I didn't believe him. **

**It couldn't get any worse.**

* * *

**And I'm done! **

**And would you PLEASE review?! I got a lot of alerts and favs, and I was very grateful! **

**But I would appreciate it if I could have some reviews from you, too. I love to get new ideas and everything, so don't be shy.**

**Oh, and I don't own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Allyson Stoner, Meaghan Martin or anyone else!**

**Sob. Sob. Sob.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back! Sorry for taking so long.**_

_**Kill the Teachers. Burn School. Me is Happy.**_

**Me doesn't own anything except for the things I DO own, which is not Camp Rock or anything else that possibly makes me happy.**

* * *

I felt his arms around me, and a wave of emotion went through me.

Before I knew it, I pushed him away from me…And I tried to stand up. My legs felt weird, but I succeeded. I could almost FEEL the fire in my eyes.

"You know what, Shane?!" I screamed. "Don't pretend to be something you're not!"

He looked shocked, and didn't say anything. "Why would you act all different when someone dies, Shane? Does it MATTER to you?! Or does it show the press you can be a nice guy!"

He got up, and wiped the dust off his jeans. "I'm not, Mitchie. You need someone."

"And that someone is obviously not you! Why would I want to have the person around me I want to hold the most?! How can I ignore you, when you're so close?! How can I get over it when you leave me again, like before?! I can't take anything more, Shane! You broke me, and so did the rest of my life. I'm dying. Very slowly!" I screamed with tears streaking down my face, and he was pale. I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I was sick of it.

I turned around, only to walk into Caitlyn and Nate, Caitlyn's eyes were all teary…And I saw Nate's worried glance at me and Cait.

"Don't tell me it happened, Mitchie! Don't you dare tell me it happened!" She sobbed.

And I nodded, just a simple nod, but it was so much more. I could see her pain in her eyes. And it didn't do me any good. I felt another piece of my heart crack.

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn. It happened. It did. I'm sorry." I whispered, and she sobbed even harder while holding me. "You're gonna be okay, Mitchie. I promise. I will not leave you alone. Connie will not Forget you. Never. She never did." And I cried again. I noticed more people were staring at us, but I didn't care. Soon I saw Tess, Peggy, Ella and the rest running over to us. And I saw they knew what had happened. Tess burst out in tears. Ella looked a little misplaced and Peggy was trying to hold them in. In an instant, the whole camp was a lot more grey than before. A depressed mood slumbered over the place, and nobody smiled.

Something had changed, I felt. Something big.

"She's not gone, Mitchie. She never will be. Remember that, please." Tess cried. And I smiled a little at her, I saw her smile back…and we hugged. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and when I turned around I saw it was Brown. He had teary eyes, and I hugged him as well. "Let's go, puppet. We have things to talk about." I merely nodded, and some others shot worried glances at me. I saw Caitlyn holding Nate, and for a second I felt happy. I knew they would be together soon. But then the rest came back, and it hurt again.

When we got in Brown's office, I sat down and looked at him. His eyes watched me, and I could tell he was as sad as I was. He had known my mother, she had been here a year ago…And they had good conversations and lots of fun as colleagues. Life was hard on some people, we all knew that. Especially me.

"What are you going to do, Mitchie?" He asked me.

And I shrugged. "I wanna go home, Brown. Just wanna go home, and bury my mom in black."

He nodded. "I understand, but remember this, Mitchie. You will always be welcome here. Always. Camp Rock is your place, too…You can come back whenever you want."

After that talk I called my dad, and I tried to speak to him without having my voice cracked. But it did a few times. He understood. We made a decision, he would pick me up tomorrow afternoon.

_It was gonna be a long, tiring, hard day._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! It was not as long as normal! But I'm tired! x3**

**Please review! There will be no chapter 4, if there's not gonna be enough reviews! =D**

**Muhahahaha! I'm the author, SO I can decide ANYTHING I want! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whassssssup, PEOPLE?!**

**I am sick, and I don't feel véry well...But I made time for you guys! To update the story!**

**And I know, it sucks...**

**WHATEVS!**

**R&R!**

* * *

I slipped into my bed, and I closed my eyes. As soon as everything went black, it got white again.

_And I saw my mom. She got closer, and she almost touched my face. But she didn't. Her hand was inches away, but she didn't come any closer._

_"Mom," I begged. "Don't leave me." But she didn't reply. She only stared at me, with her brown eyes. I wanred her to say something. She had to say something. But she was silent._

_"You can't do this to me, mom! You can't-" But I stopped talking, as I saw her eyes sadden._

_"It's so hard, mom…Everything. Why do you have to leave?" Her lips moved, but I couldn't hear her._

_"I don't…What are you saying?!" I panicked, she was fading. "Don't LEAVE me! PLEASE!" I begged her again, but she shook her head. "Sorry.." She mouthed to me, she was almost gone. And for a second, her hand touched my cheek._

_Then she was gone._

And I woke up, breathing hard. I looked around and saw that it was light already. Caitlyn wasn't there, and I was relieved. I didn't need pity. Or something like that. I just needed peace. But I wouldn't get it, like always.

I got out of bed and showered myself. When I looked at myself, and I wasn't happy. At all. I took my black eyeliner, and made my eyes a little blacker. I took my black skinny jeans out of my closet, and I wore a bright green skirt above it. And a ripped shirt, black with green, and with KILL on it. I liked it.

I wore my high heels, and I felt a little better. _Mission new Mitchie, accomplished._

I walked out of my cabin and got to breakfast, I wasn't hungry at all. When I got there, everyone stared at me…Full of pity, and I had the need to gag. This was sicking, my mom died…They should leave me alone.

I saw that on every table, there was a place free…And they all smiled at me. Like they _wánted_ me there.

I snorted, hard enough for everyone to hear. "I wonder if my dad dies, I get a car." I said, laughing with a sharp edge around it. Connect Three looked kinda puzzled, and the rest… shocked. I didn't care.

I blocked this out, a while ago. I went over to Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Lola and Ella. They stared at me, and I was a little too cheery. "Hi guys!" I squeeked. "What's up?"

Still no answer, I sighed.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" Caitlyn asked.

I nodded. "Totally fine! I had a great sleep!" I lied.

"Really?" Lola cut in. "Yeah!" _Lie._

"No dreams?" Tess asked. And I shook my head. "Nope."_ Lie._

Caitlyn's eyes were piercing. "Then why were you screaming in your sleep last night?" Her voice was loud, and the table of Shane, Nate and Jason heard. So, they turned, to make me feel even better. My heart stopped for a moment, but then I shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cait. I am absolutely fine." _Huge lie_. They rolled their eyes. "Mitchie, you're in pain…"

I stopped her. "I'm not." Then I turned around and got away. Someone on my heels…

I ended up in the kitchen, tracing every edge I had been working last year. And where my mom had been working…Cooking.

"Mitchie…" Someone said, and I turned around.

"Shane?!" I asked him, my sharp voice replaced by surprise. He nodded.

"Please, Mitch. Stop this. Don't be…"

"Like what?! Unfeeling?!"

He nodded again, a little scared of my outburst.

"I'm so, so, so sick of this, Shane! I am sick of _EVERY_ feeling I have to go through, _EVERY_ single day! The pain I feel! It hurts, it hurts like hell! And I want it to stop, so bad!" I said, my voice hoarse. "But why doesn't it stop, Shane!? Why can't it just…go away. But it doesn't! It stays, and it gets worser! I can't take this any longer!" In a second, he was so close, it caught my breath._ Very close._

"Mitchie," he murmured. "I know I hurt you…And I know you hate me, but…Try to forget, just for a few minutes. So I can hold you, and tell you I'll be there…And try to believe. Just for a few minutes. I don't ask anything more. Please?" And his eyes were so sincere, I did.

My head ended on his chest, and his arms were around me. My tears fell on his Gucci shirt, _which gave me a little pleasure_, and partly ruined it. But he didn't mind, because for a few minutes, he had me. And I had him.

And for a few minutes, I was relieved…Someone pitied me. Someone was there. And I knew, someone would be there. _For a few minutes. Or longer._

* * *

_**Tataaaaaaa! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**I didn't... x'D**_

_**Nah, I did. A little. My head hurts like hell, though. x3**_

_**Thank you sóóóó much for reading! I appreciate it!**_

_**AND I appreciate it even móre...If you like...Review? :D**_

_**I won't update till I got enough reviews, so beware!! ^^**_

_**I don't own anything, so...And be sure to read my other stories! I got three new ones, if I'm not mistaking! :O**_

_**See you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for takin' so freakin' long! **

**Hehe. This one sucks. But you got something to read! **

**REVIEW!**

**And NO, I don't own something, that I don't own.**

* * *

It was silent in the kitchen. If you listened hard enough, you could hear me breathing.

But I didn't take the opportunity, I was too tired. Because I lost. Like I did every time.

"Do you know what it's like, Shane?" I asked the boy who held me. "To feel so in the dark?"

And I watched how he smiled at me, softly and insecure. But he smiled, and I felt how I got warm inside. "I think I do, Mitch. But I'm not sure."

I nodded, more to myself than to him. "Do you think it's going to be okay with me?"

He wrapped his arms around me, even tighter. And for a moment, I thought he expected me to run away and hurt myself. And I knew, that maybe I would do that. But he was there. I was in his arms. And I didn't. "I'm sure. Hold on." He murmured in my ear. And I turned my head to look him in the eyes. "I have to ask you something…" I whispered, and he nodded as to say I could. "Do you know how much you hurt me, Shane? You were my everything…"

I saw pain flash through his eyes, and for a second I had regret for ruining our intimate moment…

"I wish I could tell you, how much I'm sorry. I was wrong, and I just don't know how to…" He stopped midsentence, but I didn't say anything. I was hypnotized, I think.

"After we called, I was depressed for weeks…Ask Nate and Jason. Er, just ask Nate. I don't think Jason remembers. But believe me, Mitchie. It wasn't-"

"You kissed that girl, Shane. I saw it." I interrupted him, and he got closer to my face. "It wasn't-"

I took a deep breath, and sang something from a new song.

"_Are you even listening when I talk to you  
Do you even care what I'm going through  
Your eyes stare and you're staring right through me  
You're right there but its like you never knew me_."

I saw the tears build up in his eyes, and I watched the floor.

"I don't know what to say, Mitch. I told you I'm sorry. I told you it wasn't true. I told you everything, I could. But do you listen to what _I _am saying?! Do you know what _I _went through?!" His tone got madder, and I shuddered, because he was scary when he was mad. "I though _YOU_ knew _me_, Mitchie! I want you so bad! And I thought love was enough to prove myself! But I guess, that you need more." His voice turned to whisper. "I'm sorry. I wish I could change anything. But I can't. I'm sorry." I looked up into his eyes, and I saw how his eyes were sincere, with tears in them. Our faces were so close, and I felt his breath on my skin. I only had to move closer, and we kissed. I moved, inches away from him. _Almost._

At that moment my cell phone went off. I groaned, just a little, and spoke into the phone.

"What?"

"I'm here, Mitchie. Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Coming, dad." I stared at Shane, and before I knew it, the words slipped off my lips. "_I can't wait to leave this place_." The hurt flashed across his face, and I gasped.

"Bye." I whispered into the phone and hung up. My arms wrapped around him. "It's not you, Shane. Please…"

He nodded, barely. "Come on, your dad is waiting." He said, and I got up from the cold ground, noticing the terrible aching in my back. Shane didn't seem to have it.

We walked, in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it was painful. And inside I felt how a tiny piece of my heart broke and vanished. We saw the car, and people were waiting for me. In silence. It seemed like a funeral. Everything was grey, it was day, though. It was good that I left this place, I ruined the whole camp with my appearance and pathetic attitude.

I wanted to walk to my dad, but I was stopped by a crying Caitlyn that hugged me.

"I'm not leaving you, Mitchie. I'll be there the whole time. I'm coming with you." She sobbed in my shoulder, and I didn't object. My mom was, sort of, her mom.

"Okay." I murmured, and she took a step back. I saw how she walked over to Nate, and softly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." He nodded to her, and gave her a hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mitchie," I heard Brown say. "You're always welcome here. You decide."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and he returned a smile.

I walked over to the car, and a second before I was there someone held me back.

I turned around, and faced Shane. He smiled at me, and before I knew it, he pushed his lips on me. As soon as he did, he was gone again. _"Don't forget."_ He murmured in my ear, before I got in the car together with Caitlyn. When my dad drove away, I managed to whisper something, before I broke down. _"I won't….forget."_

* * *

**Hehe...**

**Yeah, you probably feel regret, now. For wasting your timeeee! :D**

**Did I make any people cry??**

**NO?!!**

**YES?!!**

**BE SERIOUS, PEOPLE! :D**

**FRIGGIN' CHICKEN! **

**(Yeah, okay? I shout random words in public. Does it matter to you? Hehe. Abi, if you read this, I'm more brilliant!)**

**- Suuz112.**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**I don't own anything. But you know that.**

**Oh yeah! Everyone, visit TWILIGHT!**

**It's sooooo awesome!**

**And listen to Robert Pattinson's songs! I know, in the beginning...**

**You're like: "OMG...This is HILARIOUS!"**

**But THEN, everything changes...And you're addicted.**

**The song in this chapter; Paramore - Let The Flames Begin.**

**Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love you!**

* * *

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn whispered, and I noticed how her voice cracked. I smiled at her, trying to calm her. It didn't help. "Don't worry, Cait."

She shook her head. "You changed."

I dropped my eyes, and was silent. Caitlyn didn't say anything anymore.

I leaned my head against the glass of the window, and sighed. "A little bit longer, and I'll be fine." I murmured, and I heard Caitlyn gasp. "You got that quote from Nate, right?! Did you know he's diabetic?! He told me, yesterday!"

I rolled my eyes, because I already knew for over a year. Shane told me. I still tried to make my voice surprised, but I failed. My voice was monotone, and I hated the sound. "Wow. That's crap for him."

"You knew…" She whispered, her voice a little harsh. I nodded. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" My head turned to her side. "Boyfriend? You're finally together?" She nodded, a smile on her face. "Good." And I turned back. "When were you planning to tell me?" She asked. "I wasn't."

"WHAT?!" She screamed, making my dad look at us. "Please, Cait. You don't understand? I had to tell you about a disease your boyfriend has? He has to do that." I shushed her.

She was quiet.

And I was, too.

I rolled my eyes, when my dad turned on the radio.

_"What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin"_

The band Paramore played, and I felt a little better. A little.

_Oh, glory  
Oh, glory  
This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

I couldn't help but sing along, and so I didn't notice Caitlyn, who got her laptop out of her bag and started to record me.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

I stopped singing, and sighed. "Cait, I don't want to get recorded."

She shut her laptop and smiled at me. "Your voice is so awesome. I just had to. Sorry."

I glanced at her face, and she seemed to mean it. I bit my lip and turned back to the window.

Time passed by. And it took us long enough to get home. "We're there." My dad sighed when he stopped in front of our house. All of a sudden, I felt heavy. My eyelids wanted to close, so bad. But I ignored it and opened the door. I stepped out of the car, and noticed how our house looked. Caitlyn seemed to see it, as well. It wasn't my house anymore. It looked like a big, dark cloud ruined the whole atmosphere. I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I wanted to run, and hide in my own little bubble. And this time, I would make sure that no one could burst or break it.

"Come on, Michelle. You have to." Caitlyn pushed me, and I knew she meant it, because she used my full name. I sighed, and tried to take little steps to the front door.

When I opened it, I wasn't surprised to find out that the dark cloud ruined the inside, as well.

I could see every detail, and it hurt me to know that it wasn't the same anymore.

I missed something.

_A mother._

My father smiled at me, a soft but sad edge in his eyes. "She's upstairs." He whispered to me, and I nodded at him. I took off to the first floor, and tried to keep myself together.

Automatically, I walked to the room with a closed door, and when my hand grabbed the knob, I was still trying.

I pushed the door open, and gasped, the oxygen hurting my lungs, as I saw my mother lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, her body limp and her skin was paler than before.

I was still trying.

My feet brought me to the side of the bed, and a tear ran down my face as I studied her face. Inside I hoped, she would wake up. And tell me, this was all a big joke.

I was still trying.

But she didn't. Her eyes remained closed. And my breathing became faster.

"Mommy…I'm so…sorry." I sobbed, silently. My head started spinning.

I closed my eyes, and took her hand.

_I was tired of trying._

_So sick of crying._

_Maybe it looked like I was smiling._

_But inside, I was dying._

* * *

** Thank you for reading! :D**

**And PLEASE, review!**

**Otherwise, no chapter 7! **

**Hehe. Oeeeeeh, I'm so mean.**

**I LIKE IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi guys!_**

**_Geez, it's been a long time, isn't it?_**

**_I guess this story just...Slipped outta my mind or something..._**

**_Sorry, anyways. I still hope you like it.._**

**_This chapter is just in the 'normal' POV. _**

**_Don't own anything...!! :D_**

**_(Glad to be back)_**

* * *

She didn't know how long she had slept, but when she opened her eyes, she saw she wasn't in that room anymore. "Mitchie!" Her name was called, but she didn't even blink. She just kept staring at the wall. "Mitchie, come on…." Still no signs of movement. "Please, Mitch." The voice begged, and this time she did turn around. "Caitlyn?" She questioned the person in her room. "You broke down, Mitch. I'm so sorry, I should've stayed with you."

Mitchie nodded, swiftly. "It's okay. I'm good now." Her friend grimaced. "You're not good. You're everything but good."

Mitchie shrugged and got up, ignoring the sharp throbbing in her head. "Whatever," She murmured, walking out of the room. "I'll see you later." But before she had the chance to go downstairs, Caitlyn grabbed her and hugged her. They both didn't say anything. On the background you could hear footsteps, the sound of moving paper and the dog of the neighbours. After a while, Caitlyn let her best friend go. Mitchie smiled at her. "I feel better, Cait. I honestly do, it still hurts, though. But," She stopped, but then started grinning. "What about a little mixing and singing?" Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "You said you wanted to do a Paramore-cover, let's get started."

They walked down the stairs and sat down in the living room. Caitlyn put on her laptop, and scrolled through a map named Paramore. "So, I have some songs here….Which one do you like?" She questioned. Mitchie shrugged. "I don't care, but I'd like to just…sing, without too much emotion, you know? Nothing to personal." Caitlyn understood and clicked on one of the songs. "Decode? It IS the Twilight soundtrack?" She suggested, and Mitchie giggled.  
"If it's Twilight, which I'm obsessed with…But, what about Whoa?" "Ay, miss!" Caitlyn joked, and started the Karaoke version of Whoa.

_I've hoped for change,  
and it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same_

_There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We're doing fine  
And it gets better everytime  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide_

_There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again_

_And we've got everybody singing  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish, I can, I can  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again_

"Wooooooooooooooooooh!" Caitlyn cheered, and Mitchie laughed. "Thank you, thank you!" She bowed and tried to keep a straight face, but that didn't work out. Soon the room was filled with giggles. In the background the doorbell rang, but they didn't open the door. Mitchie's dad did, though.

They ignored it, and Caitlyn started another song… And they smiled at each other.

_Remember that time,  
I've heard those words before but now they're mine,  
Every memory of the sweet sunshine,  
Is living here in my heart and mine._

_Oooh,  
Every laugh,  
We share together,  
Yeah we still give back,  
Can you believe all the fun we've had,  
Just getting ready for the other half._

_You know a friend becomes a part of you,  
Like this dream is finally coming true,  
Coming true._

_It's all good, alright,  
See ya later doesn't mean goodbye,  
'Cause it ain't over, there's time to fly,  
And we're just getting started,  
Oooh._

_Let's celebrate,  
Life is coming, yeah, and i can't wait,  
It's a ride that all of us get to take,  
We're gonna help each other find our way,  
Oooh._

_Every friend is now a part of me,  
Together we're just like a family,  
Breaking free._

_It's all good, alright,  
See ya later doesn't mean goodbye,  
It ain't over, there's time to fly,  
And we're just getting started,  
We're just getting started._

_It's all good, alright,  
The world is changing that ain't no surprise,  
But that can't stop us, just let it fly,  
'Cause we're just getting started._

_Who knows what we'll find, it's the great unknown,  
The stepping stone,  
Wherever we're going,  
I know, we're gonna get there from here,  
Hey-Yeahh._

_It's all good, alright,  
See ya later doesn't mean goodbye,  
It ain't over, there's time to fly,  
And we're just getting started,  
Just getting started._

_It's all good, alright,  
The world is changing that ain't no surprise,  
But that can't stop us, just let it fly,  
'Cause we're just getting started._

Before they could say anything, noises were heard. "GO, CAIT AND MITCH!" A very, very cheery voice screamed. They turned around, eyes widening when they saw three guys standing there. "JASON?!" Mitchie screeched. "Hiyaa!" He yelled back. Mitchie ran to him, jumping on him. And hugging him to death, she squealed. Then she turned to Nate, and hugged him, too. Caitlyn waited until she let him go, when she did, she kissed him and held him as if it was the last time she could. Mitchie smiled at Shane, and softly he smiled back before he pulled her in his arms. "Sorry…" He murmured, but Mitchie didn't answer.

She was too happy,** _for now._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Songs in the chapter;_**

**_Paramore - Whoa_**

**_High School Musical 3 - Just Getting Started_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE, review!_**

**_They make me so happy! :D_**

**_And of course, I'd like to hear what you want to happen and everything. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, It took a while. Again.**

**I just suck as a writer. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 8

That afternoon they sang together, and it sure was fun. Time went by fast, and outside it got dark. A full moon showed himself, and together they watched. From the living room, of course. It was very cold at the moment, and Caitlyn knew Mitchie wasn't very strong, especially now. Steve, Mitchie's dad, asked the boys if they'd like to stay for diner. And they happily agreed. It was delicious, even though Nate, Shane and Jason noticed how hard it was for Caitlyn, Mitchie and her dad to just sit down…And enjoy diner without that one person.

But besides that, it was nice. They ate potatoes, fried chicken and some lettuce. Not a special meal, but it was good enough. Maybe even better than those overcooked meals Connect Three got when they stayed in one of those expensive hotels. "Guys…We got some good news, I think." Nate started, when there was a little pause in their chatting. It got silent, and Caitlyn and Mitchie both looked at him, expectantly. "What is it?" Caitlyn questioned him, and he smiled. Shane rolled his eyes, it was obvious his friend couldn't speak for a minute or two.

"Our manager, Daniel Carfield, quit. He's gone to Hawaii with his wife. It's not that he hated us, he was just kind of sick of the job, I guess." He continued.

Mitchie gasped. "Oh my god, but…that's bad news, isn't it?! I don't understand!" She exclaimed, a frown playing on her face. Shane chuckled. "Maybe. But in 10 days we get a new manager. Till then, we're free."

"What?!" Caitlyn shrieked, so loud, Nate got out of his staring and grinned. "We have some free time." The two girls turned to each other and started squealing. **(A/N Uh-oh, here we go again.)** Then they turned to the boys and smiled. "You can stay here, if you want. Although, well…It probably isn't that great. I mean you're used to luxury…" Mitchie murmured.

Jason shook his head, wildly, he had been listening all along, and finally he decided to show his opinion. "Of course not! It's awesome here, Mitch! You even have a garden! We can hang up birdhouses there!" He yelled in his happiness. Caitlyn laughed. "You bet ya!"

Nate turned his head towards Steve. "Is it okay we stay here? I mean…" His voice trailed off, he wasn't sure what to say. But Steve understood what he was trying to say and nodded. "Of course, Nathaniel." Nate cringed a little at his full name, but didn't say anything. "You can stay here as long as you want. Anything that makes my girl happy."

Mitchie's eyes softened when he mentioned her, and she pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, dad." She murmured, and they all were touched.

After diner, the girls explained the boys where they had to sleep. Caitlyn smiled sweetly at Nate. "You're sleeping in my room." She told him, and he nodded, while smiling back at her.

Jason wanted to sleep on the couch, and because Shane was the one left. And he had YELLED that he didn't want to sleep in one room with Jason, Mitchie said she was okay with him in her room. Honestly, she felt comforted when she knew he would be there, so close.

When they were done with that, the boys sat down and watched TV. The girls agreed to that, and watched a movie. During the commercial, though…A special one came by. And the girls squealed together. **(A/N Oh god.)**

"TWILIGHT!" They screamed in unison. And right away they erupted into blabbering about this guy in the commercial. Jason didn't even notice, because he was too busy with this book about birds he got from Steve. Nate and Shane, though, were wondering what just happened.

They glanced at each other, and then they both shrugged.

"Did you know Robert Pattinson cut his hair?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Caitlyn nodded. "I know. The cast was so mad at him! They think it won't be long enough for New Moon! What a nightmare!"

After a while, the talking stopped, because the movie started again. Honestly, they didn't even know what it was about. They were all tired. So they decided to get to bed. Jason already fell a sleep, and while the others left the room. Mitchie carefully put a blanket over him, and kissed his forehead. Shane watched, a little jealous, and then left the room, too.

It didn't take long before everyone was in bed.

Caitlyn had allowed Nate into her bed, and they had cuddled up. **(A/N No, they don't do anything. Puh-lease.)** Once in a while, Nate whispered something in her ear. And she answered him, until they were both too tired. And they fell a sleep, happy and in love.

In the room next to Caitlyn's, Mitchie lay awake. Shane on the ground, next to her.

He was awake, too. "Shane?" Mitchie whispered, wondering if he was still conscious.

"Yes..?" He replied, a little surprised.

She smiled. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine, I'm glad I'm here."

"Me, too." She said. "Shane…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I didn't forget." She told him, in a soft murmur.

In half a second, he was there, next to her. His body so close, and so warm. She gazed into his eyes, and felt how warmth filled her body. "Good." He told her, and held her closely.

They didn't say anything more.

_It didn't take long for them to fall a sleep, as well._

_

* * *

_

**Yay. Ah well.**

**Anyways. I'm tired. So, so, so tired.**

**I'm going to sleep.**

**NOW.**

**But first; this message;**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Thank you, thank you very much.**

**Hallelujah.**

**Peace out.**

**Shizzle in the house!**

**Yeah, that's my rapper-name from now on.**

**It's kewl isn't it?!**

**Wow, I'm blabbering.**

**Sowwy.**

**CU.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, guys! I'm SO SORRY!**

**You probably thought I DIED.**

**Well, I didn't.**

**Hehe.**

**Here's your update.**

**Sorry, once again.**

* * *

Mitchie woke up the next morning, opening her eyes, she looked next to her.

Her eyes widened, when she stared at the face of her cute ex-boyfriend.

She blushed, as she remembered yesterday. Carefully, she removed his hand from her waist, and tried to get out of bed. She succeeded, but just when she wanted to continue…She fell.

"Everything okay?" She heard him chuckle, and she wanted to die right there.

"Yeah…" She grumbled back, "Just great."

And with red cheeks, she stumbled out of the room, into the kitchen. Caitlyn was already there, nibbling on a piece of toast. Sighing, Mitchie let herself fall on one of the chairs.

"You seem flustered?" Caitlyn pointed out, and Mitchie nodded. "Shane kinda fell asleep next to me…" Caitlyn wiggled with her brows. "Oh, come on! Like you didn't do that with Nate!" "He's your ex-boyfriend." "Anyways, we fell asleep. And then I woke up, this morning, so I tried to get out…But I fell, flat on my butt. So embarrassing…" Her best friend started laughing. "He woke up?"

"Yeah…And he was like, all coolness; 'Everything okay?'." Again, Caitlyn was laughing.

And Mitchie began, too. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, you know me. Always the clumsy one."

Caitlyn had to agree on that, but didn't say anything.

Together, they ate in silence. "So…You and Nate, together? One bed?" Mitchie said, all of a sudden. Caitlyn blushed. "It wasn't like that…"

"Of course, it wasn't."

"It really wasn't!"

"No, no, it wasn't."

"IT WASN'T!"

Again, they laughed. Hard this time. Sleepily, Jason came in. And after that, Shane and Nate.

They blinked at the sight, of the two girls, laughing their asses off. "Oh, hey guys." Caitlyn began, kicking Mitchie under the table. "OW!" Cough, "er…Hi…Guys?"

"Hi?" Shane said, but it sounded more like a question. The three boys sat down, and got something to eat. "So, what are you gonna do today?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I was planning on doing some mixing, on Mitchie's last song. What was it called again? The Potential Break-Up Song?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yup. And well, I'm going to work on one of my songs…For my mom."

Nate smiled at her. "Great idea, can we hear the song, by the way, Cait?"

"Sure."

"Oh! I'm going to help Mitchie's dad with the garden!" Jason cut in, happily.

And Shane remained silent. "Hey, Mitch? You need any help with that song?" He said, after a few seconds. She thought about it, and then grinned. "That'd be great, thanks."

Mitchie left the room, to take a shower and do her hair. And because Caitlyn already did, she took her laptop and put it on the table. Then she clicked on Mitchie's last song, and played it for the boys.

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

When it was done, Shane sighed with wide eyes.

"She wrote that for me, didn't she?"

Caitlyn smiled at him. "Yup."

"That sucks."

She smiled again. "It does indeed. But, don't forget your little snuggle-party yesterday."

"WHAT!?" Nate and Jason yelled, at the same time, looking at Shane.

He glared at Caitlyn. "Thanks."

_"You know me, Shaney."_

_"SHANEY?!"_

* * *

**Here ya go.**

**Song used; Potential Break-Up Song by Aly and AJ..**

**And PLEASE;**

**I BEG YOU;**

**PLEASE;**

**REVIEW?! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mwhahahahah.**

**I'm sorry. I should take this seriously.**

**But I'm not. Cause it's late. I'm exhausted, got too much coke and I'm listening to JB.**

**Baaaaad combination.**

**BUT STILL. I"M SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY!**

**I had this thing called Writer's Block.**

**"Let's write Silver Tears Chapter 9!"**

**"...Let's not!"**

**It's short. But hey.**

**Booooyaaaah.**

* * *

She silently took out her guitar, and started strumming some chords. Her notebook was placed on the table in front of her, and she hoped for some inspiration to bubble up. She kept strumming, using different chords, but every time she thought something came up, she lost it again. It was frustrating and saddening her.

Meanwhile Caitlyn and Nate were having a….good time. "GOD, PEOPLE. MY EYES! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Shane yelled, placing his hands over his eyes, jokingly while he passed the couch the two were on. "Seriously?" Nate said, annoyed. Shane removed his hand, and playfully glared at his band mate. "This ain't your place, pal, so try not to have dry sex while you're here. I want to stay with Mitchie, as long as I can." He warned, before continuing his walk to the garden. When he was out of earshot, Nate shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows at Caitlyn, before he pulled her with him to the spare bedroom.

She sighed again, closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze. She sat on the roof, her place. It was close to the balcony, so she could easily climb up and down without breaking her neck. Or other body parts. Or paralyze herself. Or…You get the point.

With a smile she watched how Jason held a flower in his hand, a toothy grin on his face, and blabbered something to her dad. She adored how the boy always seemed so happy with who he was. He never looked sad, and he was always so simple. In his head, it was all about living the day. …And birdhouses. Absentmindedly she started strumming again, an old song her dad always listened popped up in her head.

_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night_

With a smile on her face, she watched how her dad heard her voice sing the song, and a proud look made place. She continued the song until it ended, losing herself in it, like she always did. Music was in her soul, after all. She could hear it every day, and every night. It's the one thing on her mind. (Random guy: Let's stop quoting songs, shall we? Me: Let's.)

Shane waved at Jason, a grin slowly making his way upon his face seeing him stumble with flowers and dirt all over his face. "You okay, man?" Jason raised himself off his knees, and a weird look appeared on his face. "Who's that?!" (Random guy: Seriously? Paranoid music video now? Me: -shrug-) Shane turned around, looking the way Jason pointed and rolled his eyes. "That's Mitchie on a roof." His eyes widened a second later. "MITCHIE ON A ROOF?! MITCHIE, GET OFF THE ROOF! YOU COULD PARALYZE YOURSELF!"

She stopped playing on her guitar, and sweat dropped. "Shane.."

"YOU COULD BREAK THAT CUTE NOSE OF YOURS!"

"…Eh?"

"OR YOUR NECK COULD CRACK LIKE THEY DO IN HORROR MOVIES!"

"Shane…"

"OR…OR…I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. YOU COULD BREAK YOUR WRIST!"

"I've been here since I was six, Shane!"

"…Carry on." She sweat dropped again and ignored her dad who was muffling his laughter in his hands. Shane quickly took a shovel and buried it in the ground. He took it out, and threw the dirt behind his bag. He did it again, and again. But when a hysterical burst of laughter shook him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to the source, he saw Mitchie holding her stomach while with the other hand she wiped away her tears. "Sha-a-a-ane."

He raised his eyebrows. "What up, Mitch?"

"You-ou-ou, mwhahahaha." She couldn't get it out of her throat, and so she just pointed behind him. Hesitating he turned around, and came face to face with her dad. Covered in dirt.

And with a big glare on his face. With a silent shriek, he turned back.

"Er…heh, sorry…Mr. Torres. My bad." A weird, nervous laugh escaped from his mouth, causing Mitchie to laugh even harder. Shane felt Steve's glare on his back, and it burned.

And so the nerves were too much. You'd say that pop stars (Me: -cough- ROCK stars.) could handle that, but Shane most definitely couldn't. "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" He shouted, all of a sudden. And an awkward silence spread across the lawn.

Mitchie turned deathly pale, and scrambled off the roof, carelessly throwing herself on the balcony before hurrying herself into her room and locking her door. Shane shut his mouth right away, and dropped the shovel before running out of the garden, being chased by Mitchie's dad. With a shovel. A very, very sharp shovel. A shovel you could kill people with.

Theoretically. But still. You could.

* * *

**Now, isn't that a nice ending of this chapter?**

**I'M PARANOID.**

**Oh, Oh! New song!**

**....Black Keys.**

**Well that just killed my mood right there.**

**Colours fade to grey. ^-^**

**Eh?**

**Er, the song is Whisky Lullaby from Brad Paisley. GOOOOD SONG!**

**Please, review!**

**Gimme some ideas here!**


	11. AN

Hello, readers.

As you all have noticed: I have been absent for quite awhile. At least: my writing has. I could say I haven't been on , but that would be lying and I don't lie, especially not in a situation like this. I _have_ been on the site, but only for reading not for writing.

The last story I've written was about five months ago and I'm terribly sorry to let you wait. It's cruel and rude and all I can say is that I'm sorry. So sorry.

The problem is: I'm not doing well. My writing and I are both suffering from a block and I, of course, have chosen to fix my own problems before I return to my (poor) writing. I want you all to know that I've _tried_. There were moments that I thought: 'let's do this', and I would sit down with a pen and I'd realize that there was nothing _there_. No inspiration, no characters, no insight. Nothing. I'm not a writer, at the moment, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm just a girl, struggling to keep her head up and concentrating on not falling. I'm not functioning well and writing used to be my way out, but right now: there's nothing to write down.

All the times I've sat down with the need to write: They were for you, the readers who took the time to click on my stories, maybe review, alert or favourite. I don't write for myself anymore, not fanfiction, anyway, I do it for you. And I think that's one of the problems. I need to feel _it_ again, before I can continue on my way.

I've known I'm not going to be able to finish some stories, not anytime soon, for awhile now. This is hard for me, and I'm admitting it now. Acknowledging the concept of hiatus is something I find very difficult, even though it's very selfish to let your readers wait, while you know it will take too long. I told myself when I started a story like Two Worlds: 'you're going to finish this, so you'll be able to look back and feel proud'.

But I'm admitting defeat, I can't do this any longer.

Any story that's on a roll, right now, is on pause. _But_ I want you to know that I will _try_ again when I'm ready. I need to put myself together, before I put my stories back together. Like a double puzzle.

I never wanted to disappoint anyone and I wish it could be different. I wish I could just open a empty document like I used to do and pour my feelings out there. Turn myself into a character and feel like someone else, but I can't. Because right now, I'm so turned inwards, it's impossible for me to even try and write something down.

If you hate me, right now, I completely understand. But I'm begging you, if you do: remove your alerts and find someone new. Because if you even take the time to write my stories (which I appreciate so much, I can't even explain how much), you _must_ know there are better authors out there. I've seen so many _genius_ writers on and they deserve your attention so much more than I do.

I'm ending this note, now. I feel like I've been holding you up for too long. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

I hope to talk to you soon and all the best.

- Susan.

PS If you ever want to reach me, with whatever: you can always send me a message.


End file.
